halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rotaretilbo
Stuff happens here. Ask questions I guess. Archive Re: Eyes of a Marine Just wondering about what u said about Halo: In the Eyes of a Marine does this mean i get to continue it or start again with a new title. Just wonder thanks 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 23:35, 3 November 2007 (UTC) You haven't even started. And since I am the origin(And victom(And the one that got personally insulted by the plagariser)), I say no.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 23:46, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks for what you said I really apperciate that but really all i wanted to do is write my story i copy NO ONE i didnt even know there was a LOTR Fanon site anyway. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 03:23, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks for what you said :Dear sir, thank you very much for intervening in this portentous situation. I was unaware that AS was completely unaware of O'Malley's piece, and Dragonclaws and I were under the assumption that AS was plagarizing O'Malley's fiction on LOTR Fanon. However, it appears that you have assumed control and have made again a wise choice in judgement; thus, I'm thankful. ^^ We should correspond sometime on email; a lot to catch up on and a lot I would like your advice on, including some imminent Halo Fanon stuffelz. My email is relentlessrecusant@gmail.com as you may remember. :P Care to drop me a line? I'm glad to see you back1 Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 05:05, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Rotarebillo, I really enjoyed reading Celebrity Death Match, and hope it continues, but in the mean time i created Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest, based off ure designs and with support from numerous other members via the forums, and I'd be honoured if u'd join the matches, and think about doing an episode later as a guest writer, User:Justanothergrunt Hey, I kinda just found out u need 2 ask admin 2 use the word fanon in the name, so ..... can i use Fanon in them name or do i have 2 change it? Thnx, User:Justanothergrunt New Administrators Dear Rotaretilbo, I've confirmed Ajax_013 and Dragonclaws as administrators several hours ago, and am awaiting their reply. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 05:29, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Main Page recently redone. Like the new look? :P Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 06:05, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Is the New name for the F-17 Mustang better --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Children of sparta designation idea been thinking you think since all but one of my spartans are basically spartan 2.5s and just like spartan 3s they could get their own TAG way. Like SPARTAN IIIs have a letter before the number could spartan 2.5 have a letter after or somewhere around it?SPARTAN-089 23:04, 8 November 2007 (UTC) So would I have to make an article for spartan 2 second class on how they were scheduled? SPARTAN-089 22:38, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Spotted a ickle problem with Arizona III ^^' I was cruisin around some articles, looked at your Arizona III one and noticed a ickle problem. Slip Space engines weren't invented until quite some time after the Interplantery war, by which point the Friedan faction had been extinct for some time. --Ajax 013 20:34, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Regarding a few articles i'm going to write..... I was wondering if i could use either your name or Hank J Wimbleton IV's name in a couple articles I was thinking about writing. Send me a reply. Spartan-118 04:15, 16 November 2007 (UTC) RE: Use of Hank I was thinking in 2553, to say, 2540. thanks Spartan-118 14:48, 16 November 2007 (UTC) March 3'rd 2552 to august 21 2540 Spartan-118 03:10, 17 November 2007 (UTC) sorry, I was tired when i typed that, I meant mrch 3 2553 (i meant 3 insted of 2) to august 21 2560 again sorry Spartan-118 05:45, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest Hey Rotar, I was wondering if u'd b interested in writing the 5th episode of Survival of the Fittest: Season 1, U'd prolly want 2 know some basic things about it if u do choose 2...don't kill off more than 9 characters, there will be a few characters that I'll ask u not 2 kill, and besides from that, u can pretty much do anything...Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 06:06, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Spartan-026 Taylor My character was deleted, a character that I worked on forever. There was nothing the matter with it other than the name. Somebody else had the number 026 and their character had like 2 paragraphs about him, please restore my article.-User:smokerules RE: By the Gods! Dear Rotaretilbo, Secure communique reciprocated at romeo echo bravo four. Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 06:23, 20 November 2007 (UTC) p.s. - Please reply ASAP. What the???!!! You just restored all our problems.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:33, 23 November 2007 (UTC) You can re-delete the Shield Corp. I feel it is far too non-canon, and I have decided to make all of it's developments for the UNSC. I doubt I'll ever do anything with them again since I'm working on UNSC/Elite things. Also, the Shield Empire need deletion. Sorry for the trouble. -- Kebath 'Holoree 04:42, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :I told you I was looking into it.--'H*bad (talk)' 04:56, 23 November 2007 (UTC) !Important! Get onto IRC to talk about some urgent news. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 20:14, 23 November 2007 (UTC) 17 Colonies In TFoR, it says that the UNSC has 800 colonies. Not 17. On halopedia, the UNSC has 20 named colonies. -- 20:44, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Where in Contact Harvest? -- 20:56, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I remember that... I think that means each "core" world. Not each planet. According to TFoR, it says the UNSC has colonized over 800 planets. -- :Yeah, maybe you should tell the users that... oh yeah, I made a mistake. It wasn't planets it was "worlds" which may include the moons of gas giants, but yeah, on halopedia, there are about 21 named planets under UNSC control. -- 22:21, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Which blows the 17 Colonies out of the water. -- 22:28, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, maybe you're right, but why would it take 20~ years to destroy 17 planets? -- 22:32, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Yessir, You Can Join in The Festivities! Have fun! All characters are approved, and I would appreciate it if you took control of the UNSC forces on the Earth front. Vice Admiral is not in charge... I know you'll follow established canon, so you pretty much have a carte blanche in RP affairs. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 21:49, 23 November 2007 (UTC) *Yes. You are in command of the UNSC forces on all fronts as Hood. And Vice Admiral Johnson should be in command of UNSC space forces in the Earth spacefront. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 22:05, 23 November 2007 (UTC) The UNSC Desert Fox, eh? Did you happen to have named it after Erwin Rommel? --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:12, 23 November 2007 (UTC) *head explodes* (Note: The original ship was called the ''Erwin Rommel'', and ''Erwin Rommel'' being the Desert Fox, I found that that would be an appropriate name for this new ship.) Yay! I'm right for a change!^_^ --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:33, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Ok. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:54, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Well, lets say the UNSC Autumn is commanded by a "Captain Harold Lance" :D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:58, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Ok. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:04, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, ban 70.145.184.56. Look at his contributions to see what I mean. And also Master Chief Jack-771 just used your character Hank.J.Wimbelton without your permission.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:16, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Comm Dear Rotaretilbo, Request Sierra Kilo Yankee comm ASAP. Need to discuss some template stuff I need to urgently discuss; infoboxes are all messed up and the new CSS text-color definitions of QuartzGaming are getting stuff all messed up. !bAH Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 06:07, 24 November 2007 (UTC)